yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Olkov Armiv
Olkov James George Ольков Джеймс Джордж Џејмс Џорџ יעקב דזשארזש Armiv Армив אַרמיוו, simply known as Olkov Ольков or Olkov Олков Armiv, born on 17 August 1966 in St. سانت Vallas, Yurka Иурка, is a Friendly Ally حليف ودية Grand Master غراند ماستر. He is the President رئيس of both Yurka and Thevmedia. Even before his birth, he existed. He cannot be killed, as he is immune to everything including destroying the universe (and possibly what's outside). Only a clone of him can be killed. Should the real Olkov Ольков Armiv be killed anyway, he will cheat the death and reappear somewhere else. Full name Name * Yurkish (addition of diacritics): ** Õlkóv Ármïv ** Õlkóv Jämës Géörgë Ármïv ** Õlkóv * Russian: ** Ольков Джеймс Джордж ** Ольков * Serbian: ** Олков Армив ** Олков Џејмс Џорџ Армив ** Олков * Yiddish: ** אָלקאָוו אַרמיוו ** אָלקאָוו יעקב דזשארזש אַרמיוו ** אָלקאָוו History Birth Olkov Ольков Armiv Армив was born on August 17, 1966 in St. Vallas, Yurka. His mother (name has not been revealed yet, although Vanalker knows it) died some years later, but his father did not. Personality Olkov Armiv lives in Vabam, the capital city of Yurka. His house (called Olkov Armiv's House) is located at 14 Olkov Ольков Street. He can send out clones of himself, and let the clones do a job the real Olkov Ольков Armiv would not be able to do at the requested time. A clone of Olkov Armiv can be killed like a normal person. Olkov Ольков Armiv can teleport from a location to another (in just some milliseconds), and also do some otherwise impossible things, like standing in the air as long as he wants without falling down. Olkov is always equipped with a white lightsaber in case he needs it. Apart from Yurkish (and other Falseouian languages), English and Swedish, he can talk any language, including animal speech and so on... Ice hockey thumb|Olkov Ольков Armiv playing for Vabam Slices in a game against [[Repo City Team (playing home at Vabam Arena). Notice that when compared to the infobox picture, he looks a bit different]] Currently Olkov Ольков Armiv is playing for Vabam Slices شرائح. He is supposed to have number 99 on his jersey, but for unknown reasons got number 98 instead. He has played for the team since 1987. Immune to everything Olkov Ольков Armiv Армив is immune to everything that would hurt him, including destroying the whole universe. Only the clones of himself he sends out can be killed. If someone manages to kill the real Olkov Ольков Armiv Армив anyway, he will cheat the death before it is too late and reappear somewhere else. This has been the same in some (nonexistent) games, but he could originally be normally killed in one (according to The Rsoa Jursi Forum, which says "Originally, Olkov Armiv could be killed by any gun, in the final version, he cannot be killed. However, by using cheats, he can die."). Additionally, kkrillepapa claims he can kill the real Olkov Ольков Armiv, but he would cheat the death anyway and reappear somewhere else. Gallery See Gallery:Olkov Armiv.